Bufanda Roja
by Kiryhara
Summary: Se sintió casi como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran solo niños. Cuando eran sólo Sat-chan y Dai-chan.


**¡Hola!**

**Hace tannntooo tiempo que no me paso por el fandom xD y sólo tengo la excusa de falta de inspiración y, además de todo, la vida de adultos es dura :'v ¡Sin embargo!, vengo a repartir amor en estos días dicembrinos con este escrito dedicado a la amistad de Aomine y Momoi. Este escrito está ubicando en los días Teiko. Ya están a punto de graduarse, por lo que básicamente ya toda la mierda ha pasado.**

**Disclaimer:**** No me pertenecen los personajes. **

* * *

**Bufanda roja**

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por una capa densa de oscuridad infinita e iluminado apenas por la débil luz de las estrellas. El viento comenzó a soplar con algo más de intensidad después de la puesta de sol y el frío helaba el alma y, si lo anterior fuera poco, además, nevaba. Pequeños, diminutos copos de nieve caían cubriendo las calles con un manto blanco puro y resbaladizo.

Satsuki se detuvo en la entrada de su instituto de secundaria, observando el cielo con pesadumbre. Hoy se le había hecho tarde. Se quedó para terminar de organizar lo que hacía falta para que la nueva gerente del club de baloncesto no tuviese ningún problema, pues ya se acercaba su inminente retirada del equipo al graduarse. Tan absorta estuvo en su trabajo que no reparó en la hora.

Exhaló un suspiro cansado. Deseaba una ducha caliente con todas sus fuerzas y dormir durante los próximos 30 años.

—Debería de haberme marchado antes de que empezara a nevar —se lamentó hundiendo los hombros.

—¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Satsuki?

La pelirosa saltó en su lugar asustada ante la voz. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Aomine apoyado en el muro, justo al lado de la puerta, con la cara de desinterés y aburrimiento que últimamente lo caracterizaba.

—¡Me asustaste, Dai…quiero decir, Aomine-kun! —le reprochó, señalándolo con un dedo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a dejar de llamarlo por su apodo de infancia —. Además, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —entrecerró la mirada, observándolo con sospecha —. No estarías espiándome, ¿verdad?

Daiki alzó una ceja ante la pregunta estúpida de Momoi. Luego rodó los ojos y se apartó de la pared. Se acercó a paso lento y actitud tranquila y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, haciendo evidente la diferencia de alturas entre ambos.

—Me quedé dormido en la azotea —se encogió de hombros con desinterés, como si eso lo explicara todo. Ella entrecerró la mirada, analizando la respuesta con esa pose que solía adoptar cuando pensaba y lograba sorprenderte con una explicación bastante científica y poco práctica para personas como Kise, Murasakibara o él —. Además, no comiences a imaginar cosas raras ¿por qué iba yo a espiarte? No tienes nada que merezca la pena ver.

La chica inhaló y contó hasta diez. Era sólo Aomine siendo Aomine. Una vez más, haciendo gala de sus comentarios groseros y burlones, sólo que esta vez hacia su persona. Sin embargo, el conteo no impidió para nada su creciente enojo, haciendo que la joven apretara los puños con evidente fuerza, e infló las mejillas, en un berrinche infantil, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

—¿Cómo que no tengo nada que merezca la pena ver? ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? ¡No le puedes decir eso a una dama! —lo regañó con voz chillona.

—¿Dama? ¿Qué dama? —preguntó Aomine, fingiendo desconcierto.

Ella soltó un alarido de frustración, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dando una patada al suelo, hastiada con la actitud de él. Daiki se permitió ese momento en la que no era visto para sonreír de medio lado. Casi se sintió como en los viejos tiempos. Si era sincero, muchas veces, sobre todo cuando era más joven, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, pero a lo largo de los años de conocerla y de que fuese su mejor amiga, esas discusiones se volvieron más un hábito que una pelea en sí misma. Él hacía algo mal, ella lo regañaba como una madre, él se burlaba y ella se ponía histérica. Una costumbre divertida, sí, pero solo en ocasiones, porque a veces sí que ella lograba enojarlo.

Permanecieron durante un minuto en completo silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro y absortos en sus pensamientos. Satsuki, poco a poco, fue suavizando su mohín y sus ojos se dirigieron, una vez más, hacia el cielo.

Aomine pasó por su lado, exhalando una bocanada de humo helado por el clima.

—No deberías hacer eso.

—Y tú deberías irte a casa.

—Está nevando mucho —le contestó ella, como si con esa simple frase resolviera el misterio de por qué aún no se iba a casa.

Aomine resopló y, rodando los ojos, se sacó su bufanda roja y se la colocó por la cabeza a Momoi, como si fuera un pañuelo en un día de mucho sol.

La boca de ella se abrió y cerró como si se tratara de un pez en busca de oxígeno y a la par sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Eso pudo habérselo esperado del Daiki anterior, el niño feliz. De este, era un acto en sí sorprendente. Se quedó completamente estática en su lugar, demasiado avergonzada como para moverse y demasiado sorprendida como para poder decir algo coherente.

—Gracias —susurró con la vista fija en sus pies.

Él solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia y se dio la vuelta, dando algunos pasos, alejándose. ¿Por qué esa tonta se sorprendió tanto? No es como si la fuese dejar morir de frio.

Se detuvo cuando se percató de que la niña no lo seguía para ir a casa. —¿Vienes o no? —preguntó adoptando su tono habitual de desinterés.

Ella lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas. Él había dejado de acompañarla a casa hacía mucho tiempo, pero era mejor no tratara de buscar explicaciones y simplemente aceptase felizmente el raro suceso. —¡Sí, vamos! –gritó, recuperando su energía.

Satsuki se colocó a la par del peliazul y caminaron uno al lado del otro, solos, bajo la nieve.

Se sintió casi como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran solo niños. Cuando eran sólo Sat-chan y Dai-chan.

* * *

**Es cortito, si, pero me gustó como quedó; directo al grano. El título salió justo después de leer el fic para corregir posibles errores, aunque no creo que le quede muy bien. Pudo haber sido mejor xD como dije, la amistad entre Aomine y Momoi es bella, y por eso quise hacer algo para ellos en plan amistad, porque los niños pueden ser amigos de las niñas sin sentimientos románticos de por medio.**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
